mlpfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Стенограммы/Избегая неприятностей
Русская стенограмма = :Аметист Стар'': Сколько это стоит? :общаются :Пинки Пай': Ух ты! Вот это да! :вжух :'Пинки Пай': Ух ты! Ух ты! Ух ты! Ух ты! Ну и ну! Ну и ну! Ну и ну! Извини, Эпплджек. :'Пинки Пай': Искорка! Искорка! Где ты?! :'Сумеречная Искорка': Я здесь, Пинки. Что случилось? :'Пинки Пай': Не поверишь, что я только что получила! :открывается :'Эпплджек': Всё хорошо? Мы слышали множество "ух ты", но не поняли, это означает хорошее или плохое? :'Пинки Пай': Хорошее! :'Сумеречная Искорка': читая "Розовой Пони, которая живeт в пекарне." Это же от яков! читает "Яки приглашают Розовую Пони на "Якслурбертест". Приезжайте сейчас." :'Пинки Пай': Принц Рутерфорд приглашает меня на "Якслурбертфест" в Як-Якистан! :'Рарити': А что такое "Якслурбертфест"? :'Сумеречная Искорка': Это священный праздник для яков. Как ты убедила принца Рутерфорда пригласить тебя? :'Пинки Пай': Я тонко намекала об этом в моих письмах к нему. :'Пинки Пай': закадр Можно я приеду на "Якслурбертфест"? Ну пожалуйста! Ну пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста! :'Пинки Пай': После 17-го послания, думаю, он уловил, что я имею в виду. хихикает :песня :'Пинки Пай': хихикает :'Сумеречная Искорка': Нам всё ещё мало что известно о яках. Поэтому я считаю, ты должна обязательно посетить "Якслурбертфест". :'Эпплджек', 'Радуга Дэш', 'Рарити''' и Флаттершай: соглашаются :Флаттершай: Пони всегда выступают за дружбу. :Пинки Пай: Я вас не подведу! Для меня большая честь быть официальным послом дружбы к якам! :Сумеречная Искорка: Э, это неофициальная должность. :Пинки Пай: Но ведь ты принцесса дружбы. Ты можешь еe назначить. :Сумеречная Искорка: Хорошо, она твоя. :Пинки Пай: Кхе-кхм! Ты должна объявить официально! :Сумеречная Искорка: Хорошо. Я официально назначаю Пинки Пай послом Дружбы к якам! :Пинки Пай: Официально заявляю: это самый потрясающий день в моей жизни! :Пинки Пай: Не отвлекайся, Гамми. Сосредоточься. Я лечу с тобой в качестве официального посла Дружбы. :Зубастик (Гамми): моргает :Пинки Пай: Так-то лучше. Ладно, что такого голубого я вижу моим официальным дружеским глазком? :пауза :Пинки Пай: Ах! Мы долетели! Да, кстати, ответ был "небо". Я победила. :тишина :Пинки Пай: Понимаю, это было сложно, Гамми. Ты лучший на свете спутник официального посла дружбы. :колебание :гром :Пинки Пай: Что здесь такое происходит? :Принц Рутерфорд: Яки, крушите! :Яки: Яки, крушите! Крушите! :Пинки Пай: Ай! :Принц Рутерфорд: Ха-ха! Розовая Пони! :Пинки Пай: Большая честь... быть у вас в гостях, принц. Произошло что-то ужасное? "Якслурбертфест" отменили?! :Принц Рутерфорд: Нет, это и есть "Якслурбертфест", где яки вместе топают копытами. :Пинки Пай: О, я не знала, что это часть праздника. Демонстрация злого разрушения в программе развлечений? Ха, я-то подумала, что яки в плохом настроении. :Принц Рутерфорд: Нет, топанье успокаивает яков. И-эх! И-ха! Ум яка ясен как никогда. :Яки: стоны :Пинки Пай: Как здорово! :Принц Рутерфорд: Стоп! :Яки: фыркают :Принц Рутерфорд: Розовая Пони, сперва удостоверься, прежде чем крушить. Это многовековая священная веточка яков, передаваемая из поколения в поколение! :Пинки Пай: Ах! О нет! Прошу прощения... Я лишь пыталась подхватить дух вашего праздника. смеётся Может, я могу починить?.. :Принц Рутерфорд: пыхтит Ха-ха! Як шутит! О! Ха! Ух! Ух! Ух! Ух! У Як подловил Розовую Пони. Стук рогами! Ха! :Пинки Пай: Фух... Ну и напугали, принц Рутерфорд. Ха-ха-ха. Зубастику (Гамми) Чуть не прокололись, Гамми. Этот визит должен быть безупречным. Как никак, мы в гостях не как друзья. Мы здесь с официальным поручением установления Дружбы. :Принц Рутерфорд: Меньше разговоров, больше топанья! :Пинки Пай, Принц Рутерфорд и яки: ворчание :Пинки Пай: Топ-топ-топ-топ-топ-топ-топ-топ! :Принц Рутерфорд: Теперь я проведу Розовой Пони экскурсию по Як-Якистану. :Пинки Пай: Спасибо, принц Рутерфорд, кха, но я уже бывала в Як-Якистане. :Принц Рутерфорд: Як в курсе, но подумал, что Розовая Пони может не узнать город после украшения к празднику. :Пинки Пай: Вы правы. Он кажется совсем другим после того, как вы сказали. Хи-хи. :Принц Рутерфорд: Яки не только знают толк в украшении, они также замечательные строители. :Пинки Пай: Ах! Да вы что! А я-то думала, что вы нанимали профессионалов. :слипливается :Пинки Пай: Ой, я сейчас поправлю. :слипливается :Принц Рутерфорд: Это церемониальное кострище яков. Здесь мы рассказываем легенды. :Пинки Пай: Ууу! Я столько всего расскажу официального, когда вернусь. :Принц Рутерфорд: Эта хижина - столовая яков. Здесь яки едят. :Пинки Пай: и глотает Ммм! Идеальная пропорция ванильного экстракта. :Принц Рутерфорд: Яки сами выращивают плоды ванили. Никакого импорта. и глотает :Яки: жуют :Пинки Пай: жуёт и глотает :Принц Рутерфорд: А это - спальня яков. Здесь яки спят. :Пинки Пай: У-ах! :писк :Яки: бормочят и мычат :Пинки Пай: храпит :Принц Рутерфорд: Музыкальная хижина яков - здесь яки наслаждаются прекрасной музыкой. :восточного стиля :Пинки Пай: Просто восхитительно!... :Принц Рутерфорд: Чшшш! Розовая Пони мешает разговорами. :Принц Рутерфорд: ...Вот так яки борются со злом и спасают мир. :Пинки Пай: грудным голосом Пони в восторге от рассказа яка! :Принц Рутерфорд: Ага, як впечатлён! Розовую Пони можно считать почётным яком. :Пинки Пай: нормально Официальный посол дружбы и почётный як! визжит Визитная карточка Розовой Пони полна. Стукнемся рогами? Минутку, у меня же нет рогов. Ах! Принц Рутерфорд, а можно мне почëтные рожки яков? :Принц Рутерфорд: Нет, рога яков слишком тяжелы для головки пони. :горна :Принц Рутерфорд: Вновь праздничный ритуал топанья! :Яки: стоны :грохот :Пинки Пай: Ах! Ах! Так! :Принц Рутерфорд: Топайте сильнее - будете счастливее! Пони, яки - друзья! :Пинки Пай и яки: стоны :колебания :Пинки Пай: Это тоже в программе праздника? :Принц Рутерфорд: Пони задаëт много вопросов. :Пинки Пай: Всë погребено под снегом. Ах, то же нам теперь делать? :Принц Рутерфорд: Я-я-якам всë равно. Снег падает с гор постоянно. :Пинки Пай: Всë время? :Принц Рутерфорд: Каждый "Якслурбертфест". :Пинки Пай: То есть такие лавины полностью накрывают все ваши дома каждый праздник? В самом деле? :Принц Рутерфорд: Просто эта лавина побольше. Но ничего страшного. Яки сильны духом. Яки раскопают снег. Займëт немного времени. :Пинки Пай: Фух, хорошо, что у вас есть план спасения. :Яки: стоны :Пинки Пай: Я вам помогу. :бура :Яки: стоны :бура :Пинки Пай: Ох, я устала. Наверное, почти закончили. Снег по-прежнему повсюду! :Принц Рутерфорд: Яки, копайте дальше. :Яки: стоны :колебания :Пинки Пай: ноет :Принц Рутерфорд: Яки, прекратите копать. Вы делаете только хуже. :Пинки Пай: Ладно, не беспокойтесь, принц Рутерфорд. Я вернусь в Понивилль и позову на помощь. Искорка и другие пони с радостью помогут раскопать снег. В конце концов лишние копыта не помешают. Верно, Гамми? :Принц Рутерфорд: Якам не нужна помощь пони! :Яки: соглашаются :Пинки Пай: Что ж, у вас наверняка есть запасной план. :Принц Рутерфорд: Да, яки подождут, пока снег растает. :Пинки Пай: Весь этот снег?! Но это займëт тысячу восходов Луны! :Принц Рутерфорд: Яки славятся терпением. :Пинки Пай: Допустим. Даже если так, но тем временем что вы будете есть, где будете спать? :Принц Рутерфорд: Яки со всем справятся. Трудности делают яков ещë сильнее, чем они есть. Если Розовая Пони не согласна, она может покинуть Як-Якистан и никогда не возвращаться! :Пинки Пай: нервно Ах, ах... Разумеется, Розовая Пони согласна. А ну-ка, приготовим что-нибудь из снега. Снежные тортики. Спагетти из снега. Снежные сэндвичи. Хе-хе! Ам! Мм! набитым ртом У яков всë получится! :Принц Рутерфорд: зевает Як устал. Як пойдëт спать в новую хижину-спальню. :Яки: храпы :треск :Пинки Пай: Ох... :Яки: жуют :Принц Рутерфорд: глотает Снежный торт хорош. :Пинки Пай: и дрожб Мм! Идеальная пропорция холода и воды. :жевание :Принц Рутерфорд: Ах! Стоп! Як ест новую хижину-столовую! :Пинки Пай: Псст! Принц Рутерфорд, что это мы такое делаем? :Принц Рутерфорд: Это ж очевидно. Мы слушаем музыку. :Пинки Пай: О... То есть мы раскачиваемся в ритм... :Принц Рутерфорд: Шш! Розовая Пони мешает снежной музыке. :живота :Малыш-як 1: Что это было, як? :Малыш-як 2: Бурчание в животе. Як голодный. :Малыш-як 1: Шшш! Принц як услышит, як. :Малыш-як 2: Но як в жизни не видел такого снега. :Малыш-як 1: Як знает. Як тоже голодный. :Пинки Пай: Ах! Гамми, ты слышал? Они не справляются с бедой. :Принц Рутерфорд: Яки, хватит качаться. Музыке конец. :Пинки Пай: Если бы Искорка и другие узнали об этом, то сразу поспешили бы на помощь. Я должна убедить принца Рутерфорда, что попросить о помощи не стыдно. Ты поможешь мне, Гамми? :Зубастик (Гамми): журчит :Пинки Пай: Спасибо! Видишь, попросить тебя было ничуть не сложно. :Зубастик (Гамми): хлюпает :Пинки Пай: Розовая Пони собрала вас вокруг нового церемониального кострища яков. Я расскажу вам легенду, согласно традиции яков. :Яки: соглашаются :Пинки Пай: Ну вот, это рассказ о стаде... :Пинки Пай: закадр ...коз, которые жили в пустыне. Налетела песчаная буря, и всю их деревню засыпало песком. Козы ничего не могли поделать. Они понимали, что не смогут выжить на одних песочных сэндвичах. :Пинки Пай: Уловили? :тишина :Пинки Пай: Ладно, в общем... :Пинки Пай: закадр ...Наконец храбрый и мудрый правитель коз, назовëм его, скажем, принц... э-м... Друтерфорд решил, что они не преодолеют трудности в одиночку. Поэтому он написал в соседний городок, э, Корововилль с просьбой о помощи. Волшебные коровки помогли козам и зажили они все счастливо!... :Пинки Пай: ...Потому что они попросили о помощи. Конец. :Яки: радуются :Пинки Пай: Какова мораль легенды? Номер один: просить о помощи не зазорно; номер два: просьба о помощи спасëт положение; или три: просьба о помощи по душе всем пони? :Принц Рутерфорд: Четыре: козы слабые и противные. Волшебным коровам нужно держаться подальше от коз. :Пинки Пай: Эм... хе-хе, не совсем верно. Кто-нибудь из яков хочет прокричать другой ответ? :тишина :Пинки Пай: ноет :Пинки Пай: Послушайте, принц Рутерфорд, я хочу с вами поговорить. А что вы делаете? :Принц Рутерфорд: Снежная постель яка немного подтаяла прошлой ночью. :Пинки Пай: Ясненько. Именно об этом я и хотела поговорить. Эти нежные постельки такие мягонькие! Никогда на таких не спала. Даже забываю, что они из холодных ледышек. А снежные сэндвичи! Ммм-ммм! Терпеть не могу, когда еда обжигает рот или наполняет его вкусом. :Принц Рутерфорд: О! Як тоже не любит этого. :Пинки Пай: Знаете, кому бы очень понравились эти сэндвичи? Сумеречной Искорке и другим пони. О, погодите, у меня идея! Почему бы мне не сгонять в Понивилль и не привести их сюда? :Принц Рутерфорд: Пони любят сэндвичи из снега? :Пинки Пай: О, пони их просто обожают! И кстати, пока они гостят, вы можете попросить их расчистить снег. Разве не здорово? :Принц Рутерфорд: Когда принц был маленьким яком, принц слишком сильно топнул по земле, проломил глубокую яму и упал в неë. Наверху ямы намëрз лëд. Принц призывал друзей и близких изнутри замëрзшей ямы, и дождался оттепели. Принц выжил сам по себе. :Пинки Пай: Минуточку! Вы провели в этой яме всю зиму?! :Принц Рутерфорд: Да, як никогда не просит о помощи. :Принц Рутерфорд и як: бормочат :Пинки Пай: Э, разберëмся. Во-первых: как вы проделали такую глубокую яму, топая копытами, и как она замëрзла так быстро? Как вы могли видеть родных и друзей из ямы? И если это действительно произошло, то как вы там дышали? :бац! :Принц Рутерфорд: Яки не просят о помощи! :Пинки Пай: Но яки голодные. Кто знает, когда растает снег. Я просто не понимаю, почему... :Принц Рутерфорд: Вот это верно. Теперь ясно, что Розовая Пони совсем не понимает яков. Статус почëтного яка отменяется! Бах! Как будто здесь дверь. Я еë сейчас захлопнул. :Пинки Пай: Ну и ладно! Оставайтесь упрямцем! :Пинки Пай: Ух! Яки такие упрямые! Они отказываются просить о помощи, даже когда нуждаются в ней. Официальный посол дружбы берëт дело в свои копыта! Я им покажу! :тишина :Пинки Пай: Ох, ты прав, Гамми. Я слишком взвинчена. Игра по дороге определëнно успокоит меня. Знаю! Сыграем в двадцать миллионов вопросов! Ты что-нибудь задумаешь, потом я задам двадцать миллионов вопросов, пока не угадаю, о чëм ты думаешь. Начали! Это синее? Зелëное? Красное? Или зелёно-красное? Красно-синее? Это больше хлебницы или меньше, чем она? Это сама хлебница? Это хлеб?... :Пинки Пай: ...Это зубы? Или протезы Бабули Смит? Может, это ты? Или петух? Красный петух! Красный петух, клюющий кукурузу! Уф, использовала все двадцать миллионов вопросов. Ладно, мы уже дома. :Принц Рутерфорд: Официальный воздушный шар пони ещë здесь? Розовая Пони улетела, потому что она не такая сильная, как яки. Стук рогами в знак согласия! Живо! :Яки: стоны :Принц Рутерфорд: жуёт Тьфу! Снежный сэндвич потерял новизну. На обед снежный кус-кус. :Яки: ноют :Пинки Пай: А потом принц Рутерфорд сказал: голос Принца Рутерфорда "Бах! Как будто здесь дверь. Я еë сейчас захлопнул." :Сумеречная Искорка: Пинки Пай... :Пинки Пай: А Розовая Пони ему ответила: пронзительно "Ну и ладно! Оставайтесь упрямцем!". :Сумеречная Искорка: Пинки Пай, мы должны помочь якам. :Пинки Пай: Отсюда вывод: мы должны помочь якам! :Сумеречная Искорка: Хм... :Эпплджек: Пусть как бы она решила. :Сумеречная Искорка: Прекрасная идея, Пинки. Мы будем рады помочь якам. Для этого и существует дружба. :Эпплджек: Я, пожалуй, захвачу яблоки. Урожай этого сезона очень сочный. :Рарити: А я привезу якам лучшие ткани Эквестрии. Они будут шелковистые и тëплые, с золотистым отливом, в тон их рогам. :Пинки Пай: Стоп! Мы не можем принести якам подарки от пони. :Флаттершай: Почему? :Пинки Пай: Яки очень гордые. Они не просят о помощи. Знаете, как говорят? "Можешь отвести яка к воде, но не дай ему понять, что делаешь это." :Радуга Дэш: Пони так не говорят. Верно? :Сумеречная Искорка: Хорошо, тогда это будет официальная секретная миссия дружбы. :Эпплджек, Флаттершай и Рарити: У-гум! :Радуга Дэш: Вот это дело! :Пинки Пай: хихикает :Пинки Пай: Жëлтый? Склизкий? Склизкий и жëлтый? :Радуга Дэш: Мы ни во что не играем! :Пинки Пай: Сначала нужно проникнуть на территорию деревни яков. :дянг :Пинки Пай: Стены высокие, подкрасться будет не так легко. :зум! :Пинки Пай: стоны :Радуга Дэш: Или очень легко, потому что я супер. :Пинки Пай: Идите, я догоню. Вы знаете, что делать. :стук :Принц Рутерфорд и яки: храпят :монтаж :Принц Рутерфорд: зевают О? Что случилось? :Як: Снег растаял. Принц Рутерфорд был прав. :Яки: и смеются :Принц Рутерфорд: смеётся Вот так! Яки сильные! Яки терпеливо ждут! Яки побеждают! :Эпплджек: Ну и ну! Нужно очень много сил, чтобы навести порядок в целой деревне яков. :Сумеречная Искорка: Полетели отсюда, пока... :Принц Рутерфорд: Розовая Пони! :Пинки Пай: нервно Ах-ах-ах! Сохраняйте спокойствие! Ах! Принцу Рутерфорду Мы не помогали с порядком в Як-Якистане! Нет, мы здесь ради только сэндвичей из снега. Но раз снег растаял, мы пообедаем где-нибудь по дороге обратно в Понивилль. Пока! :Принц Рутерфорд: Постой. Як не сердится на Розовую Пони. :Пинки Пай: Правда нет? :Принц Рутерфорд: Розовая Пони помогла якам, не спросив разрешения. Значит, Розовая Пони понимает яков. :Пинки Пай: Неужели? О, я понимаю! :Принц Рутерфорд: Розовая Пони лучшая из друзей! Официально почëтный як! :Яки: радуются :Пинки Пай: Супер! Мои рожки почëтного яка! Теперь я могу официально стукнуться рогом. :стук :Пинки Пай: Ну да, они немного тяжеловаты для моей головки пони. :Эпплджек: Хе-хе-хе-хе-хе-хе! Может, тебе нужна помощь, Пинки Пай? :Пинки Пай: голосом Розовая Пони не нуждается в помощи Эппл-пони! normally Хи-хи-хи! Я шучу! Пинки-пони дружит с Эппл-пони. :Главная шестёрка: смех :Пинки Пай: Серьëзно, они тяжëлые. Ах! :стук :титры |-| Английская стенограмма = :chattering :Pinkie Pie: Oh, wow! Oh, my gosh! :zoom! :Pinkie Pie: Oh-my-gosh-oh-my-gosh-oh-my-gosh-oh-my-gosh! Oh-my-gosh-oh-my-gosh-oh-my-gosh! Sorry, Applejack! :Pinkie Pie: Twilight! Twilight! Where are you?! :Twilight Sparkle: I'm in here, Pinkie! What is it? :Pinkie Pie: You'll never guess what I just got! :opens :Applejack: Is everythin' okay? We heard a lot of "oh-my-gosh"-in', and we weren't sure if it was a good thing or a bad thing. :Pinkie Pie: A good thing! :Twilight Sparkle: reading "To pink pony who lives with baked goods." It's from the yaks! reading "Yaks cordially invite pink pony to Yikslurbertfest. Come. Now." :Pinkie Pie: Prince Rutherford is officially inviting me to Yikslurbertfest in Yakyakistan! :Rarity: What is Yikslurbertfest? :Twilight Sparkle: It's a sacred yak holiday. How did you get Prince Rutherford to invite you? :Pinkie Pie: I subtly hinted for an invitation in my letters to him. :Pinkie Pie: voiceover May I please come to Yikslurbertfest? Pretty please? Pretty please? Pretty please? Pretty-pretty-pretty-pretty-pretty please?! :Pinkie Pie: After my seventeenth scroll, I think he picked up what I was putting down. excitedly :song :Pinkie Pie: excitedly :Twilight Sparkle: You know, we still don't know a lot about the yaks. So I think you should definitely go to Yikslurbertfest, Pinkie. :Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, and Fluttershy: agreement :Fluttershy: Fostering friendships is what ponies do. :Pinkie Pie: I won't let you down! It's an honor to be the official friendship ambassador to the yaks! :Twilight Sparkle: Um, that's not an official position. :Pinkie Pie: Yet. You're the princess of friendship. singsongy You can make it happen. :Twilight Sparkle: Okay, you got it. :Pinkie Pie: Ahem? You have to make it official! :Twilight Sparkle: sighs Right. I hereby make Pinkie Pie the official friendship ambassador to the yaks! :Pinkie Pie: This is officially the most exciting day of my life! :Pinkie Pie: Yoo-hoo! Gummy! Pay attention! We're in the middle of an official friendship ambassador road trip game! :Gummy: blink :Pinkie Pie: That's better. Okay. I spy with my official friendship eye something that is blue! :pause :Pinkie Pie: gasps We're here! Oh, and by the way, the answer was sky. I win! :beat :Pinkie Pie: Yeah, I know. That was a hard one, Gummy. You're the best official friendship travel companion ever! :crunch :rumbling :Pinkie Pie: What is going on? :Prince Rutherford: Yaks destroy! :Yaks: Yaks destroy! :Pinkie Pie: Yikes! :Prince Rutherford: laughs Pink pony! :Pinkie Pie: It's an honor to grunts be here, prince. Uh, did something terrible happen? Is Yikslurbertfest cancelled?! :Prince Rutherford: No! This Yikslurbertfest, where yaks come together to stomp. :Pinkie Pie: Ohhhhh. I didn't know that was part of the sacred holiday. So this angry display of destruction is part of the festivies. Huh. And here I thought you yaks were just in a bad mood. :Prince Rutherford: No. Stomping relaxes yaks. grunting Yaks' head never been so clear. :Yaks: grunting :Pinkie Pie: This is awesome! grunting :Prince Rutherford: Stop! :Yaks: grunts :Prince Rutherford: Pink pony better check self before wreck self. That is century-old sacred yak twig, passed down from generation to generation. :Pinkie Pie: gasps Oh, no! I'm so sorry! I was just trying to get into the spirit of Yikslurbertfest. noises Maybe I can fix it! :Prince Rutherford: laughs Yak kidding! grunting Yak got pink pony good. Horn bump! grunts :Pinkie Pie: Phew! Oh, you sure did, Prince Rutherford. to Gummy That was a close one, Gummy! This trip has to be perfect! After all, we're not just visiting as friends. We're on official friendship ambassador business! :Prince Rutherford: Less talking, more stomping! :Pinkie Pie, Prince Rutherford, and yaks: grunting :Pinkie Pie: And stomp-stomp-stomp-stomp! :Prince Rutherford: Now, I take pink pony on Yakyakistan tour. :Pinkie Pie: Thanks, Prince Rutherford, but, heh, I've been to Yakyakistan before. :Prince Rutherford: Yak know. But thought pink pony might not recognize town since decorated for Yikslurbertfest. :Pinkie Pie: You're right! It's so different, now that you've pointed it out. chuckles :Prince Rutherford: Oh, yaks not just have eye for decorating. Yaks also amazing builders! :Pinkie Pie: gasps No way! I thought you hired professional contractors! :splat :Pinkie Pie: Here. Uh, let me help you with that. :splat :Prince Rutherford: This ceremonial yak fire pit, where yaks tell stories. :Pinkie Pie: Oooh! I have so much to officially tell the ponies when I get back. :Prince Rutherford: This yak eating hut. Hut where yaks eat. :Pinkie Pie: chomp, gulp Mmmm! The perfect balance of vanilla extract. :Prince Rutherford: Yaks grow own vanilla bean. Nothing imported. gulp :Yaks: and gulping :Pinkie Pie: gulp :Prince Rutherford: Yak sleeping hut. Hut where yaks sleep. :Pinkie Pie: Huh! :screech :Yaks: muttering and bleating :Pinkie Pie: snoring :Prince Rutherford: Yak music hut. Hut where yaks enjoy beautiful music. :music :Pinkie Pie: This is beautiful and—! :Prince Rutherford: Shhh! Pink pony ruin with talking! :Prince Rutherford: ...And that how yaks defeat evil and save world! :Pinkie Pie: in deep voice Pink pony like yak story! :Prince Rutherford: Ho-ho! Yak impressed! Pink pony can almost be honorary yak. :Pinkie Pie: normally Official friendship ambassador and honorary yak?! squeals Pink pony's title card is full! deep voice Horn bump! normally Oh, wait! I don't have a horn! gasps Prince Rutherford, can I get some honorary yak horns? :Prince Rutherford: No. Yak horn too heavy for small pony head. :horn sounding :Prince Rutherford: Yikslurbertfest stomp time! :Yaks: grunting :rumbling :Pinkie Pie: grunting :Prince Rutherford: Stomp harder! Yaks extra happy! Ponies and yaks friends! :Pinkie Pie and yaks: grunting :crash :Pinkie Pie: Is this part of the festival? :Prince Rutherford: Pink pony ask too many questions. :Pinkie Pie: Everything is buried in snow! What are we gonna do?! :Prince Rutherford: Uhhh... Y-Yaks fine! Snow falls from mountain all the time! :Pinkie Pie: All the time? :Prince Rutherford: Every Yikslurbertfest. :Pinkie Pie: Okay. Avalanches like this completely bury all your homes every Yikslurbertfest? Really? :Prince Rutherford: This is... big avalanche. But not a problem, for yaks are tough! Yaks dig through snow! Won't take long. :Pinkie Pie: Oh, good. You have an emergency plan in place. :Yaks: grunting :Pinkie Pie: Here, let me help! :sounds :Yaks: grunting :sounds :Pinkie Pie: Whew. I'm tired. We must be almost done. There's still snow everywhere?! :Prince Rutherford: Yaks keep digging! :Yaks: grunting :rumbling :crash :Pinkie Pie: whine :Prince Rutherford: Yaks stop digging! Make situation worse! :Pinkie Pie: Okay. Don't worry, Prince Rutherford. I'll go back to Ponyville and ask for help. Twilight and the others will be happy to come dig the snow away. After all, "many hooves make light work." Right, Gummy? :Prince Rutherford: Yaks no need pony help! :Yaks: agreement :Pinkie Pie: Oh. Well, I'm sure it'll be okay, 'cause you probably have a Plan B. :Prince Rutherford: Yes. Yaks wait for snow to melt. :Pinkie Pie: All this snow?! It'll take a thousand moons before it melts! :Prince Rutherford: Yaks known for their patience. :Pinkie Pie: Well... be that as it may, in the meantime, what will you eat? Where will you sleep? :Prince Rutherford: Dah! Yaks can make this work! Hardship make yaks the strong yaks that yaks are! If pink pony disagrees, then she can leave Yakyakistan and never return! :Pinkie Pie: yelps Uh, of course pink pony agrees with you! chuckle Hey, let's try out some snow recipes! grunting Snow cakes! Snow spaghetti! Snow sandwiches! chuckle, chomp Mmmm! Yaks can make this work! :Prince Rutherford: yawns Yak tired. Yak retire to new sleeping hut. :Yaks: snoring :crash :Pinkie Pie: groans :Yaks: chomping :Prince Rutherford: gulps Snow cake good! :Pinkie Pie: gulp, shiver Mmmm! Just the right balance of cold and water! :chomp :Prince Rutherford: Aah! Stop! Yak eating new eating hut! :Pinkie Pie: whispering Psst! Prince Rutherford. What are we doing? :Prince Rutherford: It's obvious. This new music hut. :Pinkie Pie: Oh. So we're swaying to— :Prince Rutherford: Shhh! Pink pony ruin snow music with talking! :rumbling :Yak Kid 1: What was yak? :Yak Kid 2: Yak stomach rumbles. Yak hungry. :Yak Kid 1: Shhh! Prince yak will hear yak! :Yak Kid 2: But snow worse than yak ever seen! :Yak Kid 1: Yak know. Yak hungry, too. :Pinkie Pie: gasps Gummy, did you hear that? They can't make it work! :Prince Rutherford: Yaks stop swaying! Music over! :Pinkie Pie: If Twilight and the others knew what was going on, they would be here to help in a pony's heartbeat. We have to convince Prince Rutherford that asking for help is okay. Will you help me, Gummy? :Gummy: gurgle :Pinkie Pie: Thank you! And see? Asking you to help wasn't hard at all. :Gummy: slurp :Pinkie Pie: Pink pony has gathered you around the new ceremonial yak fire pit to tell you a story! A yak tradition, right? :Yaks: agreement :Pinkie Pie: Yay! This is a story about a group of... uh, goats! :Pinkie Pie: voiceover Who lived in the desert. There was a sandstorm, and their entire village was buried in sand. There was nothing they could do. They knew they could not survive by only eating sand...wiches! :Pinkie Pie: giggles Get it? :beat :Pinkie Pie: ...Okay. Anyway... :Pinkie Pie: voiceover Finally, the goats' brave, wise leader – let's just call him Prince... uh... Drutherford giggles – decides that they couldn't do it by themselves. So he asked the neighboring town of, uh, Bovineville to come help them. giggles Yeah! Cows! The magical cows helped the goats, everyone survived, and lived happily ever after! :Pinkie Pie: Because they asked for help. The end! :Yaks: cheering :Pinkie Pie: So what is the moral of that story? Is it – A – asking for help is okay? B – asking for help saves the day? Or – C – asking for help is good for everypony? :Prince Rutherford: D – goats weak and horrible! Magic bovines need to stay out of goats' business! :Pinkie Pie: Um... chuckle Not quite. Any yak wanna shout out another answer? :beat :Pinkie Pie: whines :Pinkie Pie: Hey, Prince Rutherford. I wanna talk to you about something. Uh, what are you doing? :Prince Rutherford: Uh, yak's snow bed got a little melty last night. :Pinkie Pie: Okay, yeah. That's what I wanna talk to you about. You know, these yak snow beds are the fluffiest I've ever slept in. They're so comfortable, you forget that it's just a cold block of ice. And the yak snow sandwiches? Mm-mmm! I hate it when food burns your mouth or overwhelms it with flavor! :Prince Rutherford: Ah! Yak hates that, too! :Pinkie Pie: You know who would really, really enjoy these snow sandwiches? Twilight Sparkle and the other ponies! Oh, hey! I have an idea! Why don't I go to Ponyville and bring them back here? :Prince Rutherford: Ponies like snow sandwich? :Pinkie Pie: Oh! Ponies love snow sandwiches! And hey, while they're here, you can ask if they'll clear the snow away. Fun, right? :Prince Rutherford: When prince was little yak, prince stomped on ground too hard. Made deep hole and fell into hole. Ice froze over hole. Prince waved to friends and family from inside frozen hole. Waited for spring thaw. Prince survived on own. :Pinkie Pie: W-W-Wait a minute. You spent the whole winter in a hole? :Prince Rutherford: Yes. And yak never asked for help! :Prince Rutherford and yak: grunts :Pinkie Pie: Okay. First of all, how did you make such a deep hole from stomping? And how did it freeze over so fast? And how could you see your family and friends to wave to them from inside a frozen hole? Even if all that was possible, how did you breathe in there?! :slam! :Prince Rutherford: Yaks don't ask for help! :Pinkie Pie: But the yaks are hungry! And who knows when the snow will melt? I just don't understand why— :Prince Rutherford: Ah, yes. Is clear now that pink pony does not understand yaks. Honorary yak status rescinded! Bang! Pretend there is door! I just slammed it! :Pinkie Pie: Fine! Be stubborn! :Pinkie Pie: groans Those yaks are so stubborn! They refuse to ask for help, even though they need it! Well, this official friendship ambassador is gonna take matters into her own hooves! I'll show them! :beat :Pinkie Pie: sighs You're right, Gummy. I am too worked up. Road trip game would officially calm me down. I know! Let's play Twenty Million Questions! You think of something, then I'll ask you twenty million questions until I can come up with what you're thinking of! Let's go! Is it blue? Is it green? Is it red? Is it greenish-red? Is it reddish-blue? Is it bigger than a bread box? Is it smaller than a bread box? Is it a bread box? Is it bread? :Pinkie Pie: ...Is it teeth? Is it Granny Smith's dentures? Is it you? Is it a rooster? Is it a red rooster? Is it a red rooster eating corn? Ah! Used up all twenty million questions! Oh, well. We're here anyway. :Prince Rutherford: Official pony balloon still here? Pink pony gone because pink pony not tough like yaks! Horn bump in agreement! Now! :Yaks: grunting :Prince Rutherford: chewing Pleh! Snow sandwich lose novelty! Snow couscous for dinner! :Yaks: grunt :Pinkie Pie: Then Prince Rutherford said, Prince Rutherford "Bang! Pretend there is door! I just slammed it!" :Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie Pie— :Pinkie Pie: So then pink pony said, high-pitched "Fine! Be stubborn!" :Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie Pie, we have to help the yaks. :Pinkie Pie: So in conclusion, we have to help the yaks! :Twilight Sparkle: Hmm? :Applejack: Just go with it, hon. :Twilight Sparkle: Great idea, Pinkie. We'll be happy to help the yaks. This is what friendship is all about. :Applejack: Hey! I'll bring apples. This season's batch are extra juicy. :Rarity: And I shall provide the yaks with Equestria's finest textiles. They'll be silky and warm with hints of gold to complement their horns— :Pinkie Pie: Stop! We can't bring the yaks any pony stuff! :Fluttershy: Why not? :Pinkie Pie: The yaks are very proud. They won't ask for help. You know what they say – "you can lead a yak to water, but you better not let him know you're doing it." :Rainbow Dash: Nopony says that. Do they? :Twilight Sparkle: Okay then. This'll be an official covert friendship mission. :Applejack, Fluttershy, and Rarity: Mm-hmm! :Rainbow Dash: You got it! :Pinkie Pie: giggling :Pinkie Pie: Is it yellow? Is it slimy? Is it slimy yellow? :Rainbow Dash: We're not playing that! :Pinkie Pie: First, we have to infiltrate the yak compound. grunts :clang :Pinkie Pie: These walls are high. Sneaking in will not be easy. :zoom! :Pinkie Pie: grunting :creaks :Rainbow Dash: Or it's super-easy 'cause I'm awesome. :Pinkie Pie: Go ahead! I'll catch up! You all know what to do! :thud :Prince Rutherford and yaks: snoring :music :Prince Rutherford: gasps What happened?! :Yak: Snow melted! Prince Rutherford was right! :Yaks: and laughing :Prince Rutherford: laughs Yaks tough! Yaks wait patiently! Yaks win! :Applejack: Hoo-wee! Helpin' to fix an entire yak village sure takes a lot outta ya. :Twilight Sparkle: Let's get out of here before— :Prince Rutherford: Oh, pink pony! :Pinkie Pie: gasping Just play it cool! Prince Rutherford We didn't help fix Yakyakistan! chuckle No, no! We're just here for the snow sandwiches! But then we got here, and the snow was gone, so we thought we'd hit a diner on our way back to Ponyville! Bye-bye! :Prince Rutherford: Wait. Yak not mad at pink pony. :Pinkie Pie: Yak not? :Prince Rutherford: Pink pony help yaks without yaks asking. Means pink pony understand yaks. :Pinkie Pie: I do? Huh! I do! :Prince Rutherford: Pink pony the best kind of friend. Officially honorary yak! :Yaks: cheering :Pinkie Pie: Yippee! My own honorary yak horns! Now I can officially horn-bump! Whoa! :thud :Pinkie Pie: Yeah... You know, this is a little heavy for my small pony head. :Applejack: chuckles Need some help with that, Pinkie Pie? :Pinkie Pie: voice Pink pony no need apple pony's help! and snorting, normally Just kidding! Pink pony got apple pony good! :Mane Six: laughing :Pinkie Pie: Seriously, this is heavy. :thud :credits en:Transcripts/Not Asking for Trouble Категория:Стенограммы, седьмой сезон